1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to roadway construction and repair, and more particularly, to the formation, installation and system for attaching a pre-fabricated pavement slab, and the slab so formed.
2. Related Art
Heretofore, attempts have been made to construct and install pre-fabricated or precast pavement slabs. However, most attempts have been relatively unsuccessful due to a combination of factors. For example, it is difficult to prepare and maintain a perfectly smooth sub-grade which is necessary to uniformly support the slab. Likewise, it is difficult to connect adjacent slabs in a manner that uniformly transfers shear loading from one slab to the next. Accordingly, there exists a need in the industry for a precast pavement slab and a method of installing the slab that solves these and other problems.